<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Be Disciplined by ExaltedBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685100">How to Be Disciplined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand'>ExaltedBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Be Disciplined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bondage, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Discipline, F/F, Face-Sitting, Flirting, French Kissing, I have no excuses, Kissing, Making Out, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Sexual Repression, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For numerous reasons, Eirika finds it incredibly difficult to stay composed around Camilla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla/Eirika (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Be Disciplined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Be Disciplined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>camilla straight after tharja?? now that's a double whammy of thirst right there</p><p>Pairing suggestion from GeneratedUsername</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From a very young age, Eirika had been taught the importance of being well-mannered. She’d learned the same strict code of conduct that was impressed upon all the young noble ladies of Magvel: how to carry herself, how to dress, how to be courteous in conversation, how to express herself with the dignity befitting her station. A princess’s manners, no matter where in the world—or, apparently, worlds—she happened to find herself, reflected on her family, her friends, and her nation. As such, she knew it was always essential to be aware of herself, to choose her words with the greatest care, and to behave with all the grace expected of royalty. Here in Askr, where so many lords and ladies of different worlds were gathered in one place, she felt those pressures more urgently than ever. If she were to ever act improperly, then she’d cause her brother and her friends no end of trouble. Such thoughtlessness, as far as she was concerned, was simply unacceptable.</p><p>But tonight, out on her usual patrol duties for the Order of Heroes, she was finding it extremely difficult to stay composed.</p><p>Princess Camilla of Nohr—her assigned partner for that evening—was a lovely woman. Of that, there could be no question. She was affectionate with her siblings in a way Eirika could only envy; she was mature and confidant, strutting about with none of Eirika’s stiff awkwardness; and for all her slightly off-putting eccentricities, she was unconditionally kind to her allies, attentive to their every need.</p><p>She was also astonishingly, unbearably lewd.</p><p>For an army’s standards, the way Camilla dressed was completely inappropriate. She left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her armor was form-fitting enough to look skin-tight, her breasts were large bordering on absurd, and she showed skin in such shameless abundance—and in such shameless <em>places</em>—that it was hard to imagine it could ever have been practical for battle. And most scandalously of all, in Eirika’s eyes, her thighs were so exposed that her unmentionables were plainly on display for anyone to see. She was a walking, talking provocation – the antithesis of everything Eirika had learned about how a lady was supposed to act.</p><p>“Princess Eirika,” Camilla purred, striding by her side as they walked the castle’s walls. “You’ve been so awfully quiet tonight. I don’t intimidate you <em>that </em>much, do I…?”</p><p>For their entire patrol, Eirika hadn’t been able to so much as look the Nohrian princess in the eye. The slightest glance at Camilla’s ample bosom or her long, bare legs swaying back and forth sent a rush of embarrassment through her, turning her as red as her clothes, and she found herself trying desperately to focus on their task.</p><p>“N-not at all, Lady Camilla,” she lied. “I was just… thinking about…”</p><p>She wracked her brain for a suitable thought. Something plausible. Something innocuous. Something. Anything.</p><p>“The moon,” she blurted out. “It’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”</p><p>Camilla chuckled, looking up at the night sky as they walked.</p><p>“Oh, yes. It is. The skies in Nohr are ever so dull and dreary… but here, the moon shines so very brightly. The stars, too. They’re such lovely things… even if they’re so far away and lonely.”</p><p>Gods. Even when she was just talking about stars, she managed to sound so… sensual. Eirika felt her heart flutter, and she quickly looked away again.</p><p>“They quite remind me of you, darling,” Camilla continued, smiling down at her. “You’re so very precious, but you seem a little… Mm, how can I put it? Distant, perhaps? As though you’re not quite here with me.”</p><p>Eirika heard that word before – distant. To be polite often meant to be stiff; even cold. It was something Tana often chided her for: the way she could be so formal that she came off as impersonal.</p><p>But faced with Camilla, there was nothing she could do. If she didn’t avert her eyes, if she didn’t keep her distance… well, she ran the risk of acting in a way that she knew wouldn’t be proper.</p><p>The woman was challenging to her in a way no enemy could ever have been. Everything about Camilla seemed to throw Eirika’s inner balance off, to make her forget what she’d been taught.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eirika replied, trying not to let her voice quiver. “I… I’m just not quite feeling like myself today.”</p><p>“Oh, dear…” Camilla sighed, long and melodic. “Is there anything I could help you do to feel better? Just tell me what you need…”</p><p>That shouldn’t have sounded as enticing as it did.</p><p>But Eirika couldn’t, of course. She needed to act appropriately. With dignity.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you,” she said, still not meeting Camilla’s gaze. “But I’ll be fine. This patrol should do me some good. A stroll can never hurt.”</p><p>Camilla hummed, pursing her lips in that way she did when she didn't quite believe someone.</p><p>“If you say so, darling,” she finally said. “But you know I’m always here for you if you need me.”</p><p>They continued on, descending the battlements into the winding halls that seemed so unfamiliar to Eirika in the late of night. Camilla, however, navigated them with ease. Every step she took was assured, deliberate; and compared to Eirika, who shuffled and stumbled her way through the darkness, she was completely in control.</p><p>She was so powerful. So captivating. Eirika couldn’t help but steal envious glances at her during their patrol; at her sizable bust that heaved with every step she took, and at her perfectly toned legs that jiggled ever so slightly as she moved.</p><p>No. No, she had to stop looking. She had to stop, because otherwise she might have been tempted to do something foolish.</p><p>Or maybe foolish was the wrong word. Maybe… natural. Yes, natural. It would have been so natural to just reach out and touch Camilla.</p><p>Eirika risked another glance. Camilla's perfect thighs were so close now that it would have been so easy to touch them, to give into temptation. To let instinct guide her for once. Why not? What was wrong with acting on her desires?</p><p>Oh, what was she thinking? What would L’Arachel have said if she’d seen her like this? How many buckets of holy water might the priestess have thrown on her to cleanse her of her corruption?</p><p>She had to be remember herself. She was the princess of Renais – a representative for her entire country. She couldn’t indulge in such indecent behaviour.</p><p>She forced herself to look away, staring at the cold stone ground ahead of her. She thought of the patrol; of the Order; of her brother, and Seth, and Tana, and all her other comrades who were in this world with her, whose reputations would suffer if she made a fool of herself. She thought of everything but Camilla, her face, her lips, her thighs—</p><p>It was hopeless. Why, oh why, did Camilla have to dress so provocatively? It wasn’t that Eirika was actually attracted to her or anything; it was just terribly distracting, and distractions gave way to silly, improper thoughts.</p><p>Then, Camilla stopped, her metal heels clacking against the stone floor.</p><p>“Eirika, dear. You’re lagging behind. Whatever is the matter?”</p><p>“N-nothing,” Eirika said, forcing herself to look at Camilla’s face and not her body. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Gods, but even her face was arresting.</p><p>“Is it the dark?” Camilla smiled, brushing aside a strand of hair. “Oh, I know. It’s so terribly dark, isn’t it? Are you unused to the castle at night?”</p><p>Eirika nodded. “I… don’t tender to wander around so late, save for when I’m on patrol like this. It can be awfully disorientating.”</p><p>It was true, to an extent; but she couldn’t admit that she’d also trailed behind to stare at Camilla’s shapely body without fear of the older woman noticing. To admit such a thing, of course, would have been like admitting her attraction – and that would have been simply intolerable, given that she most certainly wasn’t attracted to her at all.</p><p>“Would you like me to hold your hand, darling? We can’t get lost if we stay together…”</p><p>Eirika blushed, and this time there could be no hiding it – not even in the darkness.</p><p>“H-hold… hands…?”</p><p>From anyone else, it would have sounded condescending. But Camilla’s voice was so soothing, so caring, that Eirika couldn’t bear to be offended.</p><p>“Of course,” Camilla giggled, twirling a lock of hair with her fingers. “Why, I couldn’t bear the thought of you all lost and afraid in these horrible, dark corridors. Just leave it to me, sweetie. You don’t have to do a thing, okay…?”</p><p>“I-I…” Eirika stammered.</p><p>She wanted to hold Camilla’s hand. Of course she did. But she couldn’t just say it. She had to act with—</p><p>But Camilla didn’t wait for an answer. She reached out with her hand and gently grabbed onto Eirika’s, pulling her so close that the younger princess almost fell into her bosom. Camilla’s hand was warm and soft, but with a firm grip that slid between Eirika’s fingers.</p><p>“There,” she cooed. “Isn’t that better?”</p><p>Oh. Oh, gods. Camilla had taken her hand. Camilla had actually taken her hand…!</p><p>“Y-yes,” Eirika managed to whisper, eyes fixed to the floor. “Thank you, Camilla…”</p><p>“Think nothing of it,” Camilla said warmly. “Shall we?”</p><p>Eirika nodded, feeling so dizzy. She couldn’t believe it. She was holding hands with Camilla; pressing up against her body, feeling their shoulders brush together. And not only were they holding hands, but Camilla had practically forced her to do so.</p><p>She liked that. She liked it when Camilla took charge, when she took the lead. She wanted more of it. So much more.</p><p>They walked together down the halls as one, and now it was impossible not to notice everything about Camilla: the motion of her hips, the gentle swing of her flowing purple hair, the soft clatter of her armour as she walked.</p><p>Everything about her was captivating, alluring, entrancing. Eirika could feel herself falling under some kind of spell. She wanted to be close to her. Even closer than this.</p><p>She gulped, feeling her face burning. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she wanted, but she just couldn’t say it. It was impossible, unthinkable, and totally, completely unacceptable. She was the princess of Renais. She was the woman who had led an army in defence of her homeland alongside her brother; who was expected to act as an example to her people.</p><p>But she was also a woman who wanted Camilla to do unspeakably dirty things to her.</p><p>Camilla squeezed her hand tightly, then stopped abruptly, turning to face Eirika fully and lifting her chin with her other hand.</p><p>“It’s just down this corridor,” she whispered, smiling gently.</p><p>Her eye—the single, purple eye peeking out from behind that lovely hair of hers—was so close. So bright. Eirika found herself getting lost in its gaze, deep and dark like the sky at night. Her skin was pure and smooth, not a blemish to be found, and her pink lips were softly parted, her hot breath on Eirika’s face.</p><p>“W-what do you mean…?” she managed. “What’s down here?”</p><p>The hand on Eirika’s chin moved up, and Camilla softly caressed her cheek with her thumb as a knowing smile slowly spread across her face.</p><p>“Why, my quarters. That <em>is </em>where you want to go – isn’t it, darling?”</p><p>Eirika’s blood ran cold. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she stared into that purple eye, trying to find the words.</p><p>“I… I-I don’t know what you’re…”</p><p>Her legs trembled, her throat went dry, and her entire body was suddenly running with sweat.</p><p>“Come now, sweetie. You’re easier to read than one of my sister Elise’s books. I can see it in every part of you. You want me.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Eirika croaked, trying and failing to feign ignorance.</p><p>Camilla’s thumb moved, gently brushing against the edge of Eirika’s mouth. The younger princess shuddered as she felt her legs go weak, her entire body shivering with anticipation. Her stomach fluttered, and her toes curled in her boots.</p><p>“I can see your desires, you naughty girl,” Camilla whispered. “They’re etched onto your adorable little face. But you can say it. You’d like me to take care of you; to clear up all those nasty, <em>dirty </em>thoughts in your head. Just say it, my lovely. Tell me you want me.”</p><p>Eirika felt her face grow even hotter, but Camilla’s patient, irresistible gaze urged her on.</p><p>“I… We can’t,” she tried, no longer denying it. “We’re on patrol…”</p><p>“Nobody needs to know.” The thumb slipped past Eirika’s lips, and she let out a gentle moan as she sucked on it.</p><p>“Camilla… Please…”</p><p>“Oh, Princess Eirika,” Camilla giggled. Her other hand came to Eirika’s shoulder, pulling her in closer. “You’re so cute. I just want to ravish you right here and now. You’re so pent-up, so full of lust… but it’s okay. You can give into that temptation. Let me make it all better…”</p><p>“It… It wouldn’t be…!”</p><p>“Proper?” Camilla asked, rocking her thumb back and forth over Eirika’s tongue. “Decent? Acceptable? ‘Befitting’ of a princess…?”</p><p>Eirika could only nod – but it was unbelievable just how much she wanted this.</p><p>“Princess Eirika… you’re a woman just as I am. A woman with needs. We princesses can’t spend all our time worrying about what others think. Sometimes, we just need… release.”</p><p>Eirika felt her back bump into the wall as Camilla pushed her against it, and her mind scattered and lost all focus as Camilla’s slender thighs pressed up against her own.</p><p>She couldn’t do this. She knew it wasn’t right. Camilla may have been a woman of such <em>flexible </em>morals, but that didn’t mean Eirika had to bend down to her level. She had to be disciplined.</p><p>Oh, but how she wanted to bend down <em>for</em> Camilla. How she wanted to be disciplined <em>by</em> Camilla.</p><p>“Tell me, darling,” Camilla whispered, her breath tickling Eirika’s ear. “Tell me you what you want. Tell me, and I’ll take care of you…”</p><p>Eirika bit her lip. Shame overwhelmed her, but her desire was stronger, burning through her veins.</p><p>She wanted to feel Camilla’s skin on her own.</p><p>She wanted to run her fingers through Camilla’s hair.</p><p>She wanted Camilla to take control and dominate her all night long.</p><p>“I-I want… you,” she whimpered, barely able to believe what she was saying. “I want you, Princess Camilla… All of you.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Camilla hummed, her voice gentle and kind. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it? I know you’re hungry for this. Well, as it happens… so am I.”</p><p>Camilla’s thumb slipped from her mouth, and Eirika’s eyes shot wide open as those lovely lips seized her own. A sound of pure carnal desire escaped her throat, and their tongues danced in a forbidden embrace. Camilla’s experience was readily apparent, as she forced Eirika back against the wall, holding her in place with hips and lips alone.</p><p>“Camilla…”</p><p>“My name sounds so lovely when you moan it, darling,” Camila purred. “I wonder if it’ll sound as good when you’re screaming it.”</p><p>“Please… don’t hold back,” Eirika breathed.</p><p>Camilla chuckled, low and husky. “Oh, trust me. I won’t.”</p><p>She lifted Eirika’s legs up with her powerful hands, grasping the soft flesh of her thighs between her skirt and boots, and those same legs wrapped themselves around Camilla’s waist. Camilla’s strength was unreal—she might have given Ephraim a fair challenge—and her kisses were as aggressive as they were passionate.</p><p>They were still in the hallway. Anyone could have caught them, but Eirika didn’t care. All she wanted was Camilla – this lewd, shameless, incredible woman.</p><p>“Camilla,” she moaned again as their lips parted for just a moment. “Take me. Take me, now. Please… I beg of you.”</p><p>“Princess Eirika,” Camilla grinned. “You’re talking like a woman possessed… I quite like it. But I think we’d best move this elsewhere, don’t you agree…? It’d be such a shame if someone were to disturb us.”</p><p>Eirika nodded, panting. She no longer had it in her to dress her desires up in dignity.</p><p>“Your room… To your room.”</p><p>Camila’s laugh was drenched in dark delight. “As you wish, darling. We’ll continue this there…”</p>
<hr/><p>Camilla’s room, just a few tantalizingly long minutes down the hallway, was an incredibly luxurious space. It was adorned with the finest furniture and décor money could buy—far finer than anything the Order could afford to provide the heroes with themselves—and was tailored just to Camilla’s tastes. The bed was larger than king-sized, easily able to accommodate up to three or even four people, and a large window on one side let in the moonlight, casting white lines across the purple velvet furnishings.</p><p>It was clearly a room that Camilla spent a lot of time in. A room that she used for much, much more than just sleeping in.</p><p>It was also a room in which Eirika, stripped of her clothing by an eager Camilla and pressed down against the bed, was utterly vulnerable to the older princess’s whims.</p><p>“Oh, you’re such a lovely sight,” Camilla said, straddling her prey. “And you’re all mine…”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Eirika breathed. Beneath Camilla, held in place by those gorgeous legs and coaxed into submission by that honeyed voice, all her wits and concerns with manners had slipped away. “Please… use me as you wish…”</p><p>Camilla giggled. “Is that what you’d like? So <em>naughty</em>, my dear Eirika… but how could I resist that adorable face?”</p><p>With a predatory gleam in her eyes, Camilla slowly began to undress. Piece by piece, layer by layer, she revealed her body to Eirika. Her perfect, chiselled muscles; the scars that dotted her body like stars in the night sky; the swell of her bosom and the desire in her visible eye. Eirika drunk it all in, feeling the arousal burn within her.</p><p>This was a woman who knew what she wanted; who wouldn’t let anything stand in her way. And Eirika would gladly let her have it.</p><p>“Now tell me, Eirika.” Camilla’s hands slowly trailed up and down the younger princess’s body. “What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>“Everything,” Eirika begged. The details didn’t matter. “Everything you can give me…”</p><p>Camilla’s lips drooped into a mock frown. “Tsk, tsk. ‘Everything’ is such a vague term, darling… Romantic, yes, but so terribly unhelpful. I much prefer it when you’re a little more specific. Especially when I’m going to be putting my fingers, my lips, my tongue… and much, <em>much </em>more… inside you.”</p><p>Eirika’s mind raced, still split between polite requests and desperate demands. Then, she ceased to think entirely, and her impulsive mind drifted to thoughts of Camilla’s wonderful rear.</p><p>“My face,” she said. “Please… sit on my face.”</p><p>The words tumbled out of her mouth without a second thought, too far gone to feel shame at them, and Camilla grinned.</p><p>“Gladly,” she purred.</p><p>She crawled up Eirika’s body, kneeling just above her head, then slowly lowered herself until Eirika’s breath was heavy against her loins. The scent was pleasant—musky and salty with a hint of lavender soap—and Eirika could see quite clearly from her dripping folds that Camilla was enjoying this as much as she was.</p><p>Then the entire weight of Camilla came down on her, smothering her face with her plump, perfect cheeks, and Eirika could do nothing but lick at the slit right in front of her mouth.</p><p>The taste was even better than the smell.</p><p>“Oh, yes….” Camilla sighed. “That’s the way, my sweet. Just like that…”</p><p>As she used her lips and tongue to gently pleasure her new lover, Eirika’s mind raced. What was happening to her? Why was she acting like this? How had Camilla—the sight of Camilla, the sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume—tempted her into such depravity? How had she allowed herself to abandon all reason and decency?</p><p>And why did it feel so good?</p><p>Camilla’s breath grew heavier above her with each lick, and she let out a long, low moan.</p><p>“That’s it…” she cooed. “Oh, you’re delightful… Just a little deeper, and…”</p><p>Eirika was happy to oblige, pushing her mouth as far into Camilla’s core as she could. She smoothed her hands over those round cheeks, kneading the soft skin and wondering how they had ever grown so thick and heavy. She squirmed beneath Camilla’s weight, enjoying the sense of helplessness that came with being pinned down by this woman as she pleasured her.</p><p>Camilla’s moans grew louder, more thrilled. Her thighs pressed harder against Eirika’s head, nearly suffocating her; but such concerns meant so little when every breath brought her Camilla’s scent and every lick brough her delight.</p><p>“Don’t stop… I’m almost… Almost… AH!”</p><p>The older princess let out one last gasp, and Eirika felt a flood of arousal splash against her face.</p><p>Half an hour ago, the very thought of doing something like this—no, even being intimate at all with Camilla—would have been unthinkable. Immoral. A transgression of all the common decency expected of a lady of Renais.</p><p>But as Eirika licked the last traces of Camilla’s passion from her lips, all she could feel was a newfound sense of freedom. A wicked awakening of the senses she’d never be able to return from.</p><p>Camilla drew away from her face, still brimming with lust.</p><p>“Oh, darling,” she grinned. “That was wonderful. But we’re only just getting started.”</p><p>She slid off the bed, opening up a bedside drawer – and Eirika watched as she pulled out several long red ribbons.</p><p>“Would you put your arms behind your back for me, my lovely Eirika?” Camilla purred. “Trust me… You’ll like how this feels.”</p><p>Eirika swallowed, hesitating for a moment – then nodded. She offered no resistance as Camilla crawled towards her, binding her wrists together. With each sharp tug, she felt a flutter in her chest; a strange sense of vulnerability that only excited her further, and she writhed against the bonds out of pure instinct.</p><p>“Now, now, dear,” Camilla chided. “Don’t wriggle. You’ll only hurt yourself.”</p><p>Eirika held still, limp against the bed, and the Nohrian princess laughed.</p><p>“Good girl. You’re so cute when you’re vulnerable. Now… how about this?”</p><p>With a second ribbon, she restrained Eirika’s legs, pulling the red felt tightly around her ankles and tying them off.</p><p>“Ah, how charming,” Camilla said, admiring her handiwork. “You make such a pretty gift, darling. But I’m not quite done yet. Just one more thing to make you feel so helpless…”</p><p>She picked up her sash from the floor—the translucent cloth that usually hung between her legs in a mockery of modesty—and draped its length over Eirika’s eyes, tying it tightly around the back of her head until the younger princess could only see the faint shifting of light and the obscured outlines of the room. Her other senses were heightened: she could smell Camilla on the sash, could hear Camilla’s slow, deep breathing, and could feel Camilla’s warmth on her face as she leant in so close.</p><p>“How’s that? Do you feel exposed…?”</p><p>Eirika nodded. For some reason, she was already wet with anticipation.</p><p>“Good,” Camilla purred. “Now… just lie down on your front, and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Eirika obeyed, doing her best to roll over with her arms and legs tightly bound. She could hear Camilla rummaging through drawers for what seemed like an eternity, before finally hearing the cabinet slide back in. Camilla’s weight pressed against the bed next to her, and then a hand ran along her back and down between her legs.</p><p>“Mmm… You’re already so wet. I can tell how badly you’ve needed this.”</p><p>She was right. Eirika was absolutely dripping. She wanted nothing more than for Camilla to ravage her – to tear away her faculties, one by one, until there was nothing left.</p><p>Camilla’s fingers found their way to her entrance, rubbing slowly against her. Eirika couldn’t see, but she could feel every last sensation… and with each passing moment, Camilla’s fingers, her palm, her wrist, all worked their way deeper inside her. She heard the princess spit for lubrication, then felt her wrist turning slowly, massaging her insides in the most sensual way…</p><p>“Ah… Camilla…”</p><p>“Do you like this, sweetheart? Tell me how much you like it.”</p><p>“I love it… I love what you’re – ah… oh, gods…!”</p><p>Eirika threw her head back, her body shuddering as delicious, forbidden sensations ran through her body. She found herself… expanding. Her body was growing, stretching, all to accommodate Camilla’s fingers; just to give Camilla more room to—</p><p>“Oh!” Eirika whimpered.</p><p>“Eirika, dear… you’re so tight. So nice and tight around me… but I’m getting distracted.”</p><p>Camilla’s fingers withdrew, much to Eirika’s dismay – but then she felt something light and leathery stroking along her back, running all the way down to her thighs.</p><p>“Can you guess what this is?” Camilla’s voice was low and husky; deviously playful.</p><p>Light. Leather. Sensual to the touch.</p><p>“A… a whip?” Eirika guessed.</p><p>She felt the strands of leather teasing her back again.</p><p>“Warmer. But not quite. Try again.”</p><p>She felt like she was close.</p><p>“A flogger…?”</p><p>The leather played at her inner thighs, so soft and light she’d almost mistaken it for Camilla’s fingers.</p><p>“You’re getting close, darling. So close.”</p><p>Without warning, she cracked whatever it was against the bedpost – a sharp, piercing sound that made Eirika yelp.</p><p>“How about now?” Camilla asked calmly.</p><p>She knew that sound – knew it from home, though in a far less obscene context. It had rung out across the courtyards of Renais whenever she’d watched Seth training, or whenever her brother had decided to practice his clumsy style of riding alongside Kyle and Forde.</p><p>“A crop,” she said. “A… a riding crop.”</p><p>Camilla hummed, satisfied. “Good girl. And do you know what it’s for?”</p><p>“To… encourage a horse to go faster, yes?”</p><p>Camilla giggled. “That’s certainly one way to use it… but it’s not what I had in mind. What else?”</p><p>Eirika gulped, knowing exactly what she was implying. “It… it’s for… for…”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For spanking,” Eirika blurted out. She had no idea how she knew such vulgar words; how such vulgar acts could even cross her mind. And yet, her mouth just couldn’t stop saying these… these obscenities…</p><p>“That’s right,” Camilla said. “For punishing disobedient little horsies… and <em>naughty </em>little princesses.”</p><p>Camilla’s weight shifted on the bed once more, and the leather end of the crop played along Eirika’s buttocks. She could almost imagine herself as a filly in a stable, being disciplined for misbehaving.</p><p>“I’m going to spank you now, darling. Would you like that?”</p><p>Eirika’s face turned a deeper shade of red. The thought of it smacking against her skin, the thought of Camilla asserting such power and dominance over her…</p><p>Deep down in some dark corner of her heart, she wanted it. She wanted it more than anything.</p><p>“Yes,” Eirika said, not even thinking. The words slipped past her lips before she could stop them.</p><p>“Yes, what…?” Camilla asked, her voice teasing. “You know I prefer it when you’re particular…”</p><p>Eirika bit her lip. Gods, what was she doing…? Had she completely lost her mind?</p><p>If Ephraim could see her now, or Seth, or Tana, or L’Arachel… she might have died of shame. The princess of Renais was on her hands and knees, tied up and sweating, begging for another woman to beat her like an animal.</p><p>Familiar words echoed in her mind. A princess’s manners reflected on her family, her friends, and her nation. She had to be aware of herself. She had to be poised, and graceful, and well-spoken.</p><p>But she also had to be honest. Not just to her allies, or her people… but to her own feelings, too.</p><p>“I… I want you to… I need…”</p><p>She faltered. It was too embarrassing to say. She couldn’t say it.</p><p>“Yes?” Camilla asked. She was so earnest. So caring. “Tell me what you need, Eirika.”</p><p>She swallowed – then, she let it out.</p><p>“I need you to dominate me,” she whimpered. “I need you to… to discipline me.”</p><p>Again, the crop traced over her cheeks. It was light and teasing, but she wanted something so much harsher…</p><p>“If that’s what you need,” Camilla said, “then who am I to deny you…?”</p><p>There was a pause as the crop left her skin – then, in a flash, Camilla brought it sharply down against her right buttock.</p><p>Eirika gasped, her entire body tensing up, and she let out a shriek of pain-tinged pleasure. Beneath the sash, tears welled up in her eyes – but they weren’t because the pain was bad. If anything, it felt so good…</p><p>The crop smacked against her other cheek, and she gasped again.</p><p>“You like that, sweetie?” Camilla asked, as if she were giving nothing less intense than a massage.</p><p>“Yes…!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re so adorable, Princess. You <em>need</em> it, don’t you…?”</p><p>“Yes!” Eirika cried, even more eagerly. “I… I need it so much…!”</p><p>At this point, the nonsense spilling out of her mouth hardly even registered in her mind. The effect Camilla was having on her—this lewd, lascivious woman who knew nothing of modesty or decorum—was overwhelming.</p><p>A pause – then the crop came down against her left cheek, smacking into her so hard that she jolted against the bed. Her knees buckled, but Camilla had tied her up in such a way that she could barely move. All she could do was squirm in place and let out desperate, wanton moans.</p><p>“More…!” she begged. “Please… More…!”</p><p>Another pause, tormenting; then the crop smacked against her tender flesh once more, and she felt herself go limp with pleasure.</p><p>Smack. Smack. Smack.</p><p>She screamed in ecstacy each time the leather hit her, and she’d long lost count of how many times Camilla had struck her. All she knew was that she needed more – needed it so, so badly.</p><p>“Oh… oh, gods…”</p><p>She was conscious of the tears streaming down her face, felt her whole body shaking; but it felt so… so good. The ribbons around her arms and legs, keeping her in place. The crop, thrashing into her soft skin. Camilla’s voice, luring her down into even greater depths of depravity…</p><p>She never wanted it to end.</p><p>Smack.</p><p>“Ah…!” she screamed. “Camilla…!”</p><p>A giggle, so sweet and gentle. “I was right. My name <em>does </em>still sound so lovely when you scream it.”</p><p>The crop came down once more, and Eirika all but shrieked as the most powerful flood of pleasure she’d ever felt in her life crashed into her. She clung to the bedsheets, crying out until her throat went hoarse and every ounce of her being was shuddering.</p><p>She was close. So, so close…</p><p>“Do you want to come, Eirika?”</p><p>“Please,” the younger princess whined. “Please, Camilla…”</p><p>She couldn’t hold on any longer. She braced herself, waiting for that final stroke; for Camilla to bring her that sweet release.</p><p>But it didn’t come.</p><p>Instead, Camilla’s weight left the bed, and Eirika heard the drawer slide open again. There was a rummaging, a noise like shifting stones that made Eirika wonder just how many toys Camilla kept in there; and then there was the sound of something being fastened like a belt.</p><p>Then, Camilla’s hands slid up her buttocks, and Eirika felt the tip of something firm and rubbery prodding against her nethers.</p><p>“Do you know what <em>this </em>is?” Camilla asked.</p><p>“N-no,” Eirika admitted.</p><p>Camilla giggled. “You’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>She pressed forward – and Eirika screamed as she felt something huge, thicker than a fist and almost as long as a forearm, enter her. It was warm, and slick, and rough, and it pushed into her tender flesh as Camilla bucked her hips, going and going until Eirika felt as though she’d been split in two.</p><p>She screamed again, louder this time, as every thrust brought her closer to the peak.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. But Camilla’s fingers earlier, stretching her to her limits, had prepared her just enough to take it all; and the riding crop had taught her to find pleasure in pain.</p><p>Everything had been leading to this moment.</p><p>“Oh… oh my…!” Eirika gasped, arching her pack and pressing her chest into the bed. “Camilla… It’s so tight…!”</p><p>“That’s why it feels so good, darling,” Camilla cooed, her voice as calm and sweet as ever. “Just relax… Relax, and let me take care of you…”</p><p>Camilla’s strength rocked the bed with each thrust, moving faster and faster, pushing deeper and deeper with each motion. Eirika could feel herself losing control, could feel herself at the edge of reason, could feel herself teetering on the cliff and looking down into the abyss.</p><p>An abyss of immorality; of indulgence; of the most improper conduct a princess of Renais could ever partake in.</p><p>And Camilla—beautiful, powerful Camilla—was going to take her over the edge.</p><p>One final push—one brutal, violent thrust, as deep as could be—and Eirika’s mind fell apart. She cried out in joy, and let herself fall willingly. Her toes curled, her fingers tore at the sheets, and her body convulsed as an explosion of pleasure rocked through her.</p><p>The first pulse hit her. Then another. Then another, each one stronger than the last as Eirika’s legs kicked and flailed. Her toes started to cramp, and still the pulses didn’t stop.</p><p>“Oh… Oh! Camilla! I’m… I’m… AAH!”</p><p>She could feel her body soaking the sheets, could feel her breath catch as every muscle in her body contracted, could feel the warmth spreading through her body…</p><p>And then it was all over. Camilla slowed her pace to a stop, gently pulling out, and Eirika’s body slumped against the bed.</p><p>“There,” Camilla said, sitting back on the bed and stroking Eirika’s dishevelled hair. “That was fun, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Eirika couldn’t answer, but she knew Camilla understood. Her lips curled into the softest of smiles, and Camilla’s hands set to work untying the sash and ribbons binding her.</p><p>“Rest now, darling,” Camilla whispered, drawing the covers over Eirika’s body and leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “And remember… I’ll <em>always </em>take care of you if you need me.”</p><p>As she drifted off into an easy sleep, Eirika’s thoughts lingered on how nice it felt to be indecent.</p><p>Perhaps, in the confines of privacy, she could be persuaded to try it more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mentioned at the end of my last piece that my next story might have turned out even smuttier than that one. It did.</p><p>If you enjoyed this story (and if you're interested in updates on my writing), feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ExaltedBrandAO3">Twitter</a>! Until Feb 28th, I'm also collecting prompts for a future daily writing challenge, which you can put in submissions for <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdDMqhsid775xSnOurOlYPByIqbI9BgZ5R1S85SgCceSyxMXA/viewform">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>